


Wish you were gay

by Virtually_green



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, dwight can sing good, everyone is homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtually_green/pseuds/Virtually_green
Summary: Yes it’s pretty obvious where I got this idea from, and if you don’t know it’s a song by Billie Eilish called “wish you were gay”. Anyways this is a story where Dwight loves David but David is straight so obviously Dwight sings to himself and David ( even if Dwight doesn’t know it) and things just go downwards from there for Dwight.





	Wish you were gay

Dwight was in a clearing in the woods, away from everyone and especially David. Dwight knew David wouldn’t like him back, but that doesn’t mean it would be any less painful, he needed to get away from everyone to make sure he didn’t break down in front of them. This was his safe spot, his only place where he felt he could do anything without being judged, like singing for example. Singing had always calmed him down, even if he thought he wasn’t a good singer, “I just want to make you feel okay” he started singing, “But all you do is look the other way” not noticing David approaching from behind him, Dwight kept singing, “I can’t tell you how much I wish I didn’t want to stay “ that’s when the tears started, “I just kinda wish you were gay” he finished in a whisper. 

David had headed back to the campfire still thinking about Dwight, ‘who had he been talking about?’

After a few trials Dwight went to the same clearing, and unaware of David who followed him a few feet behind, and again started singing “How am i supposed to make you feel okay? When all you do is walk the other way?” Dwight started crying again “I can’t tell you how much I wish I didn’t want to stay” he inhales shakily “I just kinda wish you were gay.”

David felt awful hearing Dwight cry. Feeling bad for the leader, he decided to comfort Dwight. “You doing okay buddy?” Dwight jumped when he heard David’s voice, “D-David!, what are you doing here!” He said while wiping the tears off his face. “I followed you here, and well, you sounded so sad when you sang. I just couldn’t stand by and watch you be in pain.” Dwight froze when he realized that David heard him sing “you heard me sing?” He started panicking “yeah I heard you sing the other time as well,” ‘oh no’ “who were you singing about anyways?” Dwight couldn’t respond ‘if I tell him he will hate me’ ‘he’s straight he can’t like you back’ ‘what if he’s homophobic?’ Millions of thoughts were going through Dwight’s head. David noticing Dwight’s panic attack tried to calm him down. “Dwight! Calm down, please calm down.”, It took a while but Dwight finally calmed down. “Are you okay?” Dwight nodded weakly “good, I’m glad.” David felt relieved that Dwight was ok, And after a while of comfortable silence, Dwight whispered“it was about you.”, David didn’t hear what he said so he asked Dwight to repeat what he said, “I-It was about you” he said louder. 

After he said those words David left Dwight there alone, in trials David would stay away from Dwight and leave him on the hook, everyone started to separate themselves from Dwight as well. No one wanted Dwight around them anymore. 

One day Dwight had disappeared never to be seen again. That is until he was seen in a trial, working for the entity.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a lot shorter than this and the ending was way different. But either way I hope you enjoyed this storie thingy I wrote and yeah leave a comment if y’all wanna see Dwight as a killer or something. See ya!


End file.
